Guardians of Hope
by FandomBard12
Summary: After years of pain, a Young Boy will break out of his chains and go out and find his way with his new Guardians all while remanining hopeful for the future. (Project name: Hope)
1. Leaving Home and Pain

Wasn't sure what story this would be but when I figured it out... I felt it would fit here considering other people have written stories like this in a somewhat similar fashion with near constants.

I know I've made a RWBY story in the past (or more if you really want to look into things I'm doing either now, in the future, or before considering when I'm writing this).

But I've decided to change some thing's up, I've decided... to take a few concepts I've seen other people produce. I've read a story that... well, was interesting to say the least relating to an OC being abused by Taiyang along with Yang and Summer with Ruby being... well Ruby and just being nice. And said OC left them, met some guardians (so to speak) and Qrow was there.

If you know what I'm talking about, you spend a lot of time on the internet like me with pretty much nothing to do but to browse around Fanfiction due to boredom (ironically wasn't posted on this website)

I figured that was an interesting concept and... looked further into other stories like it and realized... there is some potential here that I could use, I mean... I'm still a rookie writer but hey! I think I've got this... or I hope so.

I know I'm ranting here and your glancing over this but... I feel as though this needs to be said besides a few simple words about how I feel about this story. It is gonna be dark... yes, it is still not M-Rated purely due to the fact there are routes I can... express detail on and choose not to for the realization that would be very messed up and that it's not my style.

So, a lot of things are going to be implied or stated in the aftermath considering that it is a detail and not an outright description. That kind of thing is more my style and if you don't like that, then you can leave now.

Point is... I'm sort of going down the same route, so call this an AU or IU or whatever U. I don't care, I'm going to make this story the best I can.

With that... let's jump into it, shall we?

Also, there are some major changes here from the original plot if that wasn't obvious enough, so... if you don't like that, leave now as I have said before with my style of writing.

If it angers you, there is no need to say anything too rude, constructive criticism in detail is nice and would help but saying this story sucks plainly without any context doesn't help anyone.

It makes an ass of people if you think about it really.

Again, sorry for the long rant. Let's get into the story now.

* * *

I... never knew who my real parents were, I was dropped here a long time ago by... well someone related to the family, Qrow I think his name was. Not gonna lie... I wish I could rue him, I wish I could hate him but... honestly, I can't hate him.

I don't think he knew what he just did or is even aware of it, I know he visits but... well, he can't see me for the obvious reason of what I look like currently.

And to which if you're curious, I basically have hair that's sort of a dirty blonde... I think, skin as pale as the moon with splotches of dirt and dried blood, and eyes as shining like the sea itself. My blood is... well you'd never expect me to say what my blood is, it's as scarlet as you and I are... sort of. It's complicated really, especially since I mentioned the dried blood.

Any normal person's really would ask 'Wait, you know what blood looks like despite being like what... four years old?' and to that I sadly say... yeah. I know what it looks like not due to asking a question or looking at a book, nah... I don't even know how to read actually or... write.

You want to take a quick guess why? Why I can't do two relatively simple things despite being four years old and sort of smart? Here's the answer if you didn't either take a guess or really didn't care.

I have been living in this household, abused, beaten both physically and verbally, and... treated in ways that most would ask 'why?' and by now... I should have given up hope.

Strange... I haven't... I've never lost hope, even after everything. Even after all the abuse both physically and sexually, even after all the times spent in a dark room, cold and alone without anyone to cry out for.

There is one person who helps me... my little sister, Ruby Rose. Weird isn't it? A little girl like her sticking her neck out for her brother who's the source of all their problems so to speak? I've never even spoken a word to her or even said my thanks (mainly cause I've never talked out of fear of being beaten again), and yet... she loves me all the same... that's what she says to me every time she helps me.

When everyone else is out doing stuff and they need Ruby to stay behind and make sure I don't do anything bad (yeah, they hate me to THAT point), you know what she does? She gives me some food, she gives me love, she gives me... a reason to keep going.

I... can't believe someone like her exists, I've never really met anyone else so this is pretty much the only comparison I have. I'm a smart kid because of what I did learn, I've learned this is wrong (no duh huh?), I've learned that sooner or later... I need to run before I lose my hope because... if I lose my hope... then is there a way to survive.

My name is Scarlet Rose and this... is my story.

This the story... of how I met my new family.

_**{=========}**_

"SCARLET!"

A young man with dirtied hair and skin slowly got up, bruises all over with a blackened left eye, he had an old cloth shirt with the back entirely ripped from something and old cloth pants, he got up and limped over to where he had to go.

The living room, he saw his 'father's' blonde hair and angry blue eyes glaring at him with the rage of more then any suns that anyone can count, this caused the young man to look away from him.

He can't look him in the eyes, that's considered being defiant and... well you know what punishment that would be in this household.

"Listen here boy, it's time for your punishment again." He said in a harsh tone

The young boy doesn't say anything, he walks over to his usual spot and stands there. His father grabs a whip and smacks it against this hand with a malicious grin.

"Now... hold still." He said in a malicious tone

He then whips the body repeatedly, causing fresh new wounds to open from the previous whippings, the boy doesn't cry out in pain for he knows if he does... it will only get worse and yet still... he holds onto his hope that it ends sooner then usual.

"Honey!"

He... doesn't wish for this to happen instead but... she may finish sooner this time, he hopes for that at the very least. It may have not worked before but it might happen this time.

A woman wearing a white cloak walks out, she has a perverted grin on her face. That grin... he knows what time it is.

"Let me handle the poor boy." She said with fake sympathy

That sympathy was always false, she did it to try to gain his trust but after what happened the first time, trust towards her was... not one to be given. She isn't what she seems outside of this household if that wasn't obvious by fake sympathy and the perverted grin.

She grabs the boy's hand and guides him upstairs, he knows what's going to happen... and he **hates **it but he can't stop her... he never was able to. He wishes for it to stop but... wishes don't come true apparently.

**Two hours later**

The young man is in his room again, his parents have left with his other younger sister (whom joins in on the torture quite a lot) and have left Ruby behind. He then starts to cry, tears slowly spilling out.

He doesn't want to cry, he really doesn't but the pain here is too much, the suffering he feels, the agony. He may not lose hope but that doesn't mean he doesn't cry over what happens, that doesn't mean he wants to stay here, that doesn't mean... he doesn't feel sadness ever.

He feels sadness... except-

"Scarlet." He hears a soft kind voice say

He looks over to see... Ruby, holding two cookies. She walks over and hands him one.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She said feeling sorry for her young brother

Scarlet shakes his head at her and makes a few gestures, she sighs softly.

"I know, I know I it isn't my fault." Ruby said with a sad tone

She's a fairly smart girl despite being at such a young age, she's innocent to what her mother does to him but she is aware of what her other family members do to him. Completly aware and can't speak out against it lest she gets hurt, she wants to but... she doesn't for Scarlet, she doesn't want to have him worry over her. Her job is being a big sister for both her half-sister and herself.

She carries the weight of being an inspiration two times over for one person. And she doesn't mind, someone has to care for him, and if no one else will... then she'll do it herself.

"Scarlet... I have a plan, Dad's going to get a super-strong bottle of alcohol for her and mom with Yang staying somewhere with friends in a couple of weeks. I'm going with her since... we're sisters as you know, you'll be able to run at night since they'll be knocked out. I want you to get to Vale and... find someone, anyone to keep you safe. I love you Scarlet... never forget that." Ruby said

Scarlet... then gives her a hug, smiling slightly before speaking this in a hoarse and quiet tone.

"I love you too Ruby... and thank you." He said

Ruby stops hugging him and goes out the room, she knows if she's caught... she'll get grounded and Scarlet will be punished even more. She can't risk it, she can't. She doesn't mind getting grounded if it means helping Scarlet but if it means him getting punished, then... she doesn't want to think about it.

She then looks at Scarlet one last time, seeing the small bit of hope radiate in his eyes.

"There is Lien I have hidden in my stash of cookies, you know where it is right?" Ruby asked

Scarlet nods, she smiles slightly.

"Good, now... fly Scarlet Dove... fly." She said in a soft tone

Ruby always called her Scarlet Dove... it's because she always feels at peace with him when he's safe and feels he tries to keep the peace by making sure he takes the blame.

A somewhat fitting name, he'll make sure to honor it more when he escapes.

**Days pass**

It's night, his parents are asleep and his sisters are away, he sneaks over to Ruby's stash and takes the Lien. He silently thanks her before sneaking over to the door, he sees a pair of dirty old shoes that Ruby used to wear, he takes them and was about to open the before hearing.

"What the?"

He recognizes the voice before opening the door with all his strength and running, not looking back as he hears his father yell for him to get back here drunkenly with his mother saying 'My sexy little baby!'.

He keeps running, he doesn't want to look back, he won't look back, he can't. If he does, he'll die, he'll die painfully.

He's got to keep running, if he stops, he'll go back there and end up in the same situation, he can't let that happen.

He doesn't want that to happen, they won't feel bad for him anyway when he runs.

He keeps running for what seems like an eternity when it was an hour, he begins to slow down before coming to a complete stop as he has run out of breath.

His breaths are shaky and painful, it still hurts to breath considering the hour-long whipping session he had to deal with earlier with Yang punching him and breaking his arm. It still hurts to use it, but he has no choice if he's going to get away.

He holds his broken arm as he keeps walking, he doesn't have anywhere else to go... so he just walks. That's all he CAN do anyway, he has to get to Vale and... he doesn't have a plan yet but he'll figure it out. He still has hope for the future and to him... that's the most important thing.

He then hears a growl, he looks over to see a small Beowolf, he looks at in fear. He can't die here, not now. He then runs, the Beowolf not far behind him, it was starting to catch up to him even.

'No, no, no, no, I can't die here. I want to live, I want to keep feeling hope, I want... I want a family who loves me still. I...'

Scarlet then starts to cry a little as he remembers the pain he has felt over the years, he then trips over a branch and falls (luckily) on his non-broken arm. He looks up to see the Beowolf was right before him, he closes his eyes and resigns himself to his fate.

He was stupid to think he can even get this far, he isn't strong enough.

"Hey." He hears

He opens his eyes to see a young girl beside him, she has pure white hair and a white silk dress on. She grabs his hand on his nonbroken arm and gets him up with a run.

He looks at her confused as she guides him away with a smile, she looks at him.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm... your guardian so to speak." She said to him in a kind light-hearted tone

He... looks at her with a shocked and awed look, Scarlet... feels an alien emotion he's never felt before. He doesn't recognize it at all, he looks back to see the Beowolf was still chasing after them.

The two then fall over again, tripping over another branch, Scarlet looks up... he doesn't want to die. He grabs the girl and dodges the swipe, he has an angry look on his face.

'I'm not letting an innocent girl die over me, I can't allow that. She's... too nice.' He thought to himself

He grabs a stick and holds it like a weapon in his nonbroken arm, he glares at the Beowolf before hitting the stick over its head a couple of times before it breaks. He then punches the Beowolf in the snout with his strongest punch, causing to recoil in pain.

"Little Dove, it's dangerous to fight those without a weapon." The girl said scared for the young boy

He looks at her, a determined look on his face, saying that she won't let her get hurt with his eyes rather then his mouth.

"But... you'll die." She said afraid that will happen to him

Scarlet looks back at the Beowolf, getting into a stance, he has seen Yang get into this stance while secretly watching her. He has practiced at night for the hope that he can defend himself one of these days.

He may have ran away from home before but he still wants to defend others, he wants to help those who need it, **he will not let anyone end up in the situation he was in before**.

That's when the Grimm dies by a loud gunshot, a man then lands before the two. He has greying hair, stubble along his jawline, and a red tattered cloak with a giant sword propped on his shoulder.

He then looks at the two before looking at Scarlet in shock.

"Scarlet?" He asked, secretly hoping it wasn't a worst-case scenario

The aforementioned young boy backs away slightly in fear, thinking the man was going to take him back to his own personal 'Hell' to speak.

"It's me... Qrow." The man said in a soft tone

Scarlet... looks at him shocked before looking at him with his normal look which was basically a nervous puppy that was kicked around a whole bunch.

This made Qrow's heart break slightly, he'll deny it but... it really did break his heart a little to see him in such a sorry state.

'What the hell happened to him.' He asked himself in a slightly angry tone

He saw the boy's scarred malnourished body with splotches of unwashed dried blood on it, he saw his dirty hair shine dully in the moonlight. This wasn't the beautiful child Qrow saw years before, this was a boy long since abused.

"...Who did this to you?" Qrow asked in a firm yet soft tone

Scarlet looks nervously at him, the Huntsmen sighs with a soft expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid... just tell me who did this you." Qrow said again firmly yet still soft

"...Father did this... as did Yang..." Scarlet said nervously

This news... it made Qrow angry internally speaking while shocked externally he was shocked, he was going to have a... 'chat' with Tai when he sees him again and a chat with his niece also.

She is going to understand what she did was wrong after her father's ass was kicked.

"What about Summer and Ruby?" He asked, hoping they didn't hurt him also or rather helped him

"OH, Ruby... she was the one who convinced me to escape... she was the only one who treated me right... with Mother... I don't want to talk about it." Scarlet said in a somewhat quiet tone

Qrow knows those words... those words that Scarlet uttered about not wanting to talk about it... those are the words of many a victim he has met... now he was going to have a chat with Raven about this later, Summer was gonna need some sense smacked into her.

A LOT of sense smacked in her, as in a truckload. A small tangent, a good one but a tangent nonetheless. He needs to focus to the task on hand now.

Helping Scarlet.

"...Let's get you to a hospital kid, you don't look good." Qrow said noticing the bruises on his broken arm

"Excuse me." The two heard

Scarlet then remembered the girl, the two look at her.

"Forgot you were here, wait why are you here?" Qrow asked

"I... honestly, no clue. I just felt... a presence and found myself in this forest. I heard someone cry out for a guide, that was a year ago by my estimate. I've wandered here for a long time and I later found Little Dove here in the forest. I decided to help him escape that Bewolf and well... the rest is history." The girl said with an enigmatic grin

"Oh... wait, you're calling him Little Dove?" Qrow asked

"Well, his skin is white like a dove's and he doesn't seem like the fighting type... hence Little Dove, plus he's shorter then me." The girl said in a light airy tone, her mysterious smile still there

Qrow... didn't question it at that moment, kids are weird and thus he's not questioning it.

"Okay kid, what's your name?" He asked lightly

"My name is Claire Nella." She said in an upbeat tone

Qrow nodded while Scarlet's eyes shimmered at her name.

"What a pretty name." He said in a quiet yet chipper voice

Claire... felt her heart stop a beat at what he said, this kid was going to kill her with adorableness. She smiled slightly at the compliment she was given.

"Thank you." She said happily

"...What's Thank you?" He asked innocently

Qrow then looked at him silently... screw the 'chat' with Tai, he was going to beat him to near-death for this. He didn't care if it was illegal to use that level of violence, what he just heard was so unnatural and so strange and out there that Tai must have fucked this kid mentally speaking.

"...We'll tell you have we get you a hospital." Qrow said, knowing they might provide more insight then a simple look over

"What's a hospital and why are we going there? I'm not going back home am I?" Scarlet asked slightly afraid

Qrow silently felt sorry for this kid especially since he saw the fear in his eyes, it wasn't the normal type of 'I'm going to be in trouble for this' it was the kind of fear that said 'I'm going to die' and then he sighed softly.

He hoped to never see that kind of fear again in those kids eyes, that fear... that fear should never be in any kids eyes ever.

"No, you're not going back there. You're never going back there after what you've just told me, dammit Tai what did you do." He said the last part to himself

Thus the party of three left the forest, going to Vale... a new hope was brewing with Scarlet as his connections with people with soon grow stronger. But many questions remain.

Who is Claire? Why is she here? How did he find him? And where did she come from?

Those questions and more... may possibly be answered soon.

* * *

So yeah, that's that. Now for some things that I should mention.

I know that this is similar to that story I mentioned earlier, I was inspired by it quite a lot. It actually was fairly interesting, I'm putting my own spin on the concept which makes it a lot more different then the original.

So there's that reasoning.

Now for some information relating to the names.

Scarlet is well... a shade of red obviously, and Scarlet Roses are sort of a thing (I checked, they are) and Nella is basically Vanilla which I got from a RWBY name generator. Credit to that since I'm not exactly original with names.

That's pretty much all I need to say there, now I'm going to be incorporating a lot of characters. These are Scarlet's Guardian's so to speak (that name will be a lot more important later, remember that) Those who haven't been introduced will have their name's kept secret.

Guide: Claire

Teacher: ?

Knight: ?

Mage: ?

Queen: ?

Jester: ?

Yep, we're sort of going with a Royal Court theme here. I figured it would work considering the situation at hand here, there has to be someone to help him and well... these people will.

I know this story is pretty dark and honestly, I haven't written a story this dark. But soon, I'll go back to my lighthearted tone ways when I finish this first part of the story.

You read that correctly... first part, I'm making sure this is a long one. I've got time on my hands before I graduate.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. New allies and Hospital visits

Back at it again with another chapter, this time introducing two more characters.

Also, keep an eye on the end of the chapter to see some voice actors for the characters that aren't apart of the canon.

You know, usual stuff.

* * *

Qrow was sitting in the hospital room with Scarlet, as it turns out, he was malnourished for a very long time. He only had a steady diet (from what Scarlet explained to them) was of bread, water, and the occasional cookie from Ruby.

It was clearly unknown how he survived, but he managed to, Claire had been actually talking to him about what he's going to do next now that he's free.

And this was the answer she was given.

"I honestly don't know, there is so much I don't know and so much to learn. There's no home I can go back to, I guess... I'll have to find a purpose in life."

This... made the two feel a bit inspired to help him, he's clearly willing to find a purpose in life despite everything that happened. He's willing to learn what he needs to learn, he may not have a home to go back to but he's optimistic about the future still. He still remained hopeful.

Qrow sighed and got up after what Scarlet said, he looked at him with a smile.

"Kid, a bright future is ahead of you but with that bright future, you're going to need an outfit for it. We'll go shopping after you've recovered." He explained

As it turns out, Scarlet's Aura was unlocked during the fight, as long as he got a steady diet along with some exercise. He'd be back on his feet quickly, they were recommended to start out with soft or liquid foods before going into the harder stuff.

Luckily the hospital can provide that, their food actually doesn't suck here, quality over quantity is what their reasoning was... which made a lot of sense considering the usual trope of Hospital Food.

Their estimate was a week or two, Modern Medicine combined with Aura is amazing. Seriously... sometimes it even amazed Qrow how fast it works.

Qrow had decided to take a quick call outside while going shopping (much to his wallet's budget), he needed to call someone that he KNEW would protect him, no matter what.

"_Yes_ Qrow?" A calm voice said

"Ozpin, I'm going to need some help with something, it's nothing dangerous just... something concerning." Qrow said

"_...What's concerning you Qrow?_" Ozpin asked

"Do you want the long or short version?" Qrow replied

"_Qrow, I'm going to need to know everything that's going on. Any secrets hidden will not be tolerated._" Ozpin said

"Of course you'd say that, alright. You know Scarlet right?" Qrow said

"_Yes, you found him about four years ago in a forest in a basket alone. Why do you mention it?_" Ozpin asked

"I wanted to know if you still remember him, now... this relates to him." Qrow said

"_...Go on._" Ozpin said

**One horrifying explanation later**

Ozpin was... eerily silent, Qrow can sense the deathly aura going off him.

"_...Alright... I will provide funds for everything, we'll take him in at Beacon Academy so he can be safe when he is back onto his feet. We'll cut down on giving you missions in the meantime._" Ozpin said

"Oz, that's a little... strange for you to do." Qrow said

"_Qrow, I'm not a monster, this kid clearly needs a role model and I'd say you would be perfect... now this Claire... I think I know who she really is, I'll explain it after more people arrive in your little group_." Ozpin said

"Two more people arriving? Wait, why would you say that? Did you send back-up?" Qrow asked

"_...Not exactly, I didn't send back-up but the one who sent Claire... will send more people, I'll explain later_." Ozpin said

Qrow sighed as his boss hung up, he put the phone away as he looked at another part of his scroll, seeing a large amount of money connected from Beacon Academy. It seems Ozpin really kept his word, he is truly a kind man.

The Huntsman put away the scroll and was about to walk away before hearing a distinctly Atlasian Accent (British equivalent here).

"Do you know where one Mr. Scarlet Rose is?"

He looked over to see two twins boys standing with each other, they both had light brown hair with slightly tan skin, they both wore similar outfits with different symbols. A black shirt with black shorts with black boots.

The one on the right had the alchemical symbol for Silver, and the one on the left had the alchemical symbol for Iron Ore (Yes that is an actual symbol). They were on the fronts of their respective shirts.

"...May I ask why you're looking for him?" Qrow asked

"I get the feeling... that he needed us, I remember someone calling out for a teacher." The one with the Silver symbol said

"And I remember that he asked for a protector, a knight of some kind." The one with the Iron Ore symbol said

Qrow recognized that was similar to what Claire said, he then nodded.

"Well I'll show you to him, but first... we need to go get some food for the kid. Hospital Bills are already expensive." He said

"Ah I see... well my name is Tealle Silverous Metallum." The boy with the Silver said

"And my name is Perry Ironus Metallum, we're the twin Metals." The boy with the Iron Ore symbol said

Qrow... silently sighed to himself, he had to deal with twins now.

"Name's Qrow, now let's go and get some food." He simply said

The two twins followed them, knowing that this man was the key to finding who they were looking for.

**Later**

Qrow was back at the hospital, food in bags with the two twins following him. After arriving in the room, Claire looked at the two with a grin.

"Took you two long enough to get here." She said in a teasing tone

"Well excuse me if Interdimensional Travel is rough Claire, besides Pearl, Cerise, and Jay haven't arrived yet." Perry explained annoyed

"Brother, you know she's just teasing you right? Besides, we have our jobs." Tealle said

"...What are you two talking about?" Scarlet asked

Qrow was going to ask but this is... better? He can't really tell if it's a good idea to let Scarlet ask the questions or not.

I mean, the kid doesn't know what Thank You was until a few moments ago.

"My mistake, we're your... Guardians so to speak me old chum." Perry said

"Brother, keep your British tendencies down, he may not understand it completly." Tealle said

"Oi, you know that I'm still a Brit, I've always spoken in my usual language. It goes along well, like bangers and mash." Perry said

"What's bangers and mash?" Scarlet asked

Perry then put an arm around him which elicited a smile from the boy.

"A dish I'd think you love old chap." He said

"...You speak in a... strange way... I like it." Scarlet said

"Perry, don't bother him too much about food. He's malnourished." Claire said in the background

Perry gasped slightly, meaning he knew what that meant.

"Poor boy, well when you're able to eat more, I'll make sure that you'll try some. I'll still 'ave me mum's old recipe, God bless her old soul." He said

"Perry, don't overwhelm him too much now." Tealle said

"Tealle, you know that I'm careful. I don't want you boring him too much with lessons, now do we?" Perry said

Qrow was... very confused about the interactions between the four, Scarlet was so nervous a few moments ago but around them... it was as if they were all friends and family.

"Wait, so how do you all know each other?" He asked

"Scarlet doesn't know us that well and we don't know him that well, but among us. We know us quite well, Claire, Perry, and I along with our other friends are people that were... given a mission if you will. What that mission is, we cannot tell you until we get to one Mr. Ozma Ozpin or just Ozpin as he prefers." Tealle said

"But Claire told me a few moments ago she didn't have any memory of where she came from." Qrow said

Claire sighed and looked at him.

"I told a white lie to get us here, I knew you wouldn't trust me if I said things outright. I had to keep it a secret till we were safe." She explained

The Huntsman looked at her in silence before nodding slightly

"...Okay, I understand. We're going to have to give him in a week or two. That's the estimate that Scarlet will be right back on his feet from what the doctor's said." Qrow explained

"I see... we'll have plenty of time to wait, we're not in a rush." Tealle said

"That is indeed correct brother." Perry said

Claire sighed while Scarlet meanwhile smiled at the two brothers actions.

"I like them." He said

"I know you do Little Dove." Claire said

"Ah, you've already given him a nickname. Then I shall call him Thorn, for his last name is Rose." Perry said

"Hmmm, then I will call him Scar which is short for Scarlet." Tealle said

"That... is very well done, you've outclassed me again brother but I'll get you next time." Perry said slightly disappointed

Tealle stood tall while Perry was hunched over slightly before going back to their normal stances.

"Umm, what are your names anyways?" Scarlet asked

The twins then introduced each to the young boy which made his eyes glimmer at their names.

"Awesome." He said in quiet awe

The two saw him glimmer at their names and put arms around each other with anime tears streaming down their eyes.

"What a nice young man brother, truly we shouldn't deserve him." Tealle said

"I agree brother, we're two stars while he's six stars and a half." Perry said

Claire looked at them annoyed while Scarlet was merely confused.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Don't worry Little Dove." Claire began walking over

She then bonked the two over the heads, causing them to rub their heads.

"They're just being idiots." Claire then finished looking at the boy

"Oi, don't do that kind of thing woman." Perry said

"I agree with Perry, not in a similar way but still, I do agree with him." Tealle said

"Boy's you don't need to confuse Little Dove, you know he doesn't know certain things after being locked up there for a long time." Claire said

"We've just heard of this codswallop." Perry said

"Use the proper term brother, nonsense." Tealle said

"God you two are a load of nonsense sometimes with your slang." Claire said

Perry and Tealle both sighed annoyed while Scarlet nodded.

"So codswallop is slang for nonsense in... Atlasian. Got it." He said

"Already this kid is trying to speak me language, I like this fellow." Perry said

"Your influence is already rubbing off on him. Great." Tealle said sarcastically

"Thanks Tealle." Perry said happily

"I was being sarcastic you ninny." Tealle said annoyed

The two glared at each other for a moment before they saw the fierce glare of Claire to which tensions calmed down, Scarlet... had no idea how to feel about any of this.

"Kid, we're going to Beacon when you recover." Qrow said

"...Beacon... I've heard of that place before but... what is it?" Scarlet said

"Your new home... and an academy for training Huntsmen and Huntswomen." Qrow explained

Now Huntsmen and Huntswomen... those were terms that he recognized, he remembered back to before all of this happened. A year ago.

_Flashback_

_Their parents were going to be away for a bit, so Ruby had decided to talk to Scarlet about things. _

_"One day, I want to be a Huntswoman, maybe you could become a Hunstman_

_He looked at her confused, having not recognized that term._

_"A Hunstman is... a protector of justice, a hero, a person who saves others from danger. The male version of a Huntswoman, which is what I want to be." Ruby said_

_Scarlet looked at her with a smile, nodding slightly._

_"Wait... do you want to become one?" She asked_

_He nodded again, she squealed slightly and hugged him._

_"You'd make a great Hunstman Scarlet, when I become one. I'll save you, okay?" She said_

_Scarlet then raised his pinky, she knew what that meant and wrapper hers around it._

_"I pinky promise to do that." She said_

_That promise... would forever be a part of their lives._

_Flashback end_

He was smiling slightly, Qrow looked at him concerned as did the others.

"Why are you crying?" Claire asked

He put two fingers two his face and indeed... he was crying.

"Oh... sorry, just remembered something... don't even know why I was crying... though I stopped doing that a long time ago." He said

That made the room intensely silent, Scarlet didn't notice it, however.

Qrow, Claire, Tealle, and Perry all had the same thought.

'We're going to beat the shit out of whoever cause this.'

That day they were all in agreement on beating up Tai.

Anyone would feel sorry for him but after what he's done... yeah, he deserves it.

Guy's an ass after all.

Scarlet smiled soon after, calming the tension.

"Well, I guess I can do that again. I'm free after all." He said

This moment... would forever be in the minds of many, this was the day... Scarlet knew how to cry again and was allowed to do it.

* * *

More name's have been revealed and what's going on has some details that will be furthered explained, things will be more understood.

Now for what the names mean.

Metallum is Latin for Metal, Tealle is... Teal of course, and Perry is Pear (not Periwinkle, so hah!), Pearl is... the same thing like Tealle, Cerise is a deep shade of pink (if you didn't know that), and Jay is Jade.

So yeah, that's pretty much all the meanings of the names.

Also, they DID indeed mention Interdimensional travel, that'll be explained next chapter so patience, PATIENCE!

Now for the English and Japanese Voice actors for pretty much all ages.

Scarlet: As an adult is Josh Grelle, as a teenager is to just think of a Male version of Ruby, as a preteen is Yuri Lowenthal, as a child is Luke Manriquez

Claire: As an adult is Jen Brown, as a teenager is Willa Holland, as a preteen is Mae Whitman, as a child is an average female child (I'm unoriginal, I know)

Tealle: As an adult is Matt Smith, as a teenager is a British teen (Unoriginal), as a preteen is a British Preteen (Yep... unoriginal), as a child is Thomas Brodie Sangster

Perry: As an adult is David Tennant, as a teenager is Darren Foremen, as a preteen is Rasmus Hardiker, as a child is pretty much a British Street kid (again, unoriginal)

I do understand that not all the voice actors are actual people but I've been having a hard time looking for actual characters that would work here, so this is what I'm going with. Sorry about that but I'm not good at this kind of thing yet.

And that's pretty much it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(One last thing, I did have to pull up a list of British slang and terms for Perry, meaning you'll have to look up quite a lot of terms for this story. Like an actual book.)


	3. Familiar faces and New Surpises

Here we are again, no new characters sadly but... well, I'm just trying my best here ya know?

Seriously, it's hard making up a good plot sometimes.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Scarlet ran away, the Rose and Xiao Long Family haven't tried to look for him and won't try since they really don't care (despite the fact Summer still wants him back)

They don't even think he'll be alive anymore... well, all except one.

Ruby Rose, she cares that he's alive and he knows that he'll survive. She doesn't want to go and look for him or risk getting him dragged back here and hurt... or worse, killed. She'll do it when she's older and able to fight.

For now, she has to pretend like she doesn't care (which hurts her a lot) and has to act like she has no idea where he went.

To which the entire family hasn't noticed, she must be hiding it well since they don't suspect a thing.

It's nighttime currently and she's looking out the window at a particular shining star.

"Scarlet... I hope you're okay... and eating well, I hope you're safe. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do much... but I'm just happy you escaped. Please... don't try to come back here, I don't want you getting hurt." Ruby said hoping he was fine

She knew she was alone, so she is able to talk aloud, she closes her eyes and starts to pray.

"Twin Brothers... please protect him from any dangers he may face, and make him stronger then he was before. Amen." She said, silently hoping that someone hears it

After that, she decided to go to sleep, she'll need it.

Though... her wish did make it through.

**Later**

Scarlet woke up to yet another morning, he didn't panic, he knew he was safe. He did so for three days a week ago before he got used to being out of the house, he would panic for a second before remembering what happened and where he was.

He sat up and looked around to see Qrow sleeping with Claire, Tealle, and Perry sleeping nearby. He smiled slightly and got up from his bed with a stretch soon after, his body was too skinny now and had some meat on it. During this time, Qrow had enrolled him into Physical Therapy considering his body atrophied slightly from the lack of exercise and food.

He had managed to do pretty well and was starting to be more of a normal boy, while this happened he was taught many things by Tealle (which Qrow was surprised by what he knew) and that made him smarter then he was before.

After learning how wrong his previous caretaker's actions were, he had decided that when he was strong enough, he was going to take them down himself except for one.

Ruby, he was willing to forgive her since she never did anything wrong. If anything, she was the only one who tried to help him, she was truly a saint towards him. After a while of training, it was deemed yesterday that he didn't need anymore and thus was allowed to leave the hospital as he's recovered fully.

He woke up Qrow after thinking about these moments and getting dressed in some simple clothes the hospital provided. It was a simple white t-shirt with red shorts.

"Wha? Oh, Scarlet, I guess we should get going now." Qrow said wiping the sleep out of his eyes

"Yeah Qrow, come on. We've got to get to Ozpin and talk to him, you said that yourself. I'll wake up the others." Scarlet said with a small grin

After learning quite a number of things, he had started to be more of a take-charge person, his hair shimmered in the light as he went to wake up the others.

After arriving at the hospital, he needed to take a quick bath which revealed his hair wasn't a dirty blonde but was rather golden. His hair shimmered across light quite a lot.

After waking up the others, the group headed off to the front desk and signed Scarlet out, the group headed out of the hospital and got onto a Bullhead. Driving to Beacon soon after.

Scarlet... was amazed by the scale of the ship and how technological it was, he never really saw all that much technology so it amazed him to see a simple TV screen. It was a cute sight but saddening nonetheless because it just proved how much he didn't know about the world.

He sat on the ship with the others and they talked about various things, Qrow was thinking a lot about the past couple weeks.

_Flashback_

_Scarlet was in physical therapy (which he liked apparently) with the others watching, he had some trouble lifting up some basic objects but he was getting there. Qrow meanwhile was looking at his scroll with a glare, he was considering calling Tai and talking to him but... he didn't really want to._

_That's when it rang with... well, the exact person he was thinking about. He glared at it before answering it._

_"Hello." Qrow said, trying to hold back his anger_

_"Qrow, thank god you picked up, Scarlet ran away!" He heard Tai say_

_He could tell it was fake since he knows about what happened with Scarlet, he held back his urge to yell at him for being such a bad father._

_"Oh really now? Should I... go look for him and maybe bring him back?" Qrow asked, still holding back his anger_

_"I-I mean, you should! I'm wo-"_

_"I'm gonna stop you right there, cut the bullshit Tai. You know what you did to make him run away." Qrow said, tired of this bullshit already_

_"W-what? What do you mean b-"_

_"Scarlet's right here Tai, with me, you hurt him enough Tai. Now, **I'm going to hurt you**. By the way, I'll be taking with Raven about what you did. I'd think she'd agree to kick your ass, I'd think Scarlet and his new Guardians would **love** to join in." Qrow said his anger flowing outward_

_"...What has that little brat been filling your head with?" He heard Tai say, seething with rage_

_"Filling my head with lies? Really now? I don't think Scarlet has the ability to use illusions considering his Aura was unlocked a couple of days ago. So... let me tell you something when the time comes. I'll be coming after you, I'll be coming after Summer, I'll be coming after Yang, and I'll take my only GOOD niece with me. If Yang wasn't anything like you, I'd take her along but well... she hurt him just as much as you hurt him." Qrow said, feeling a bit smug_

_"...You'd think Ruby would care about him still? He's all of our pr-"_

_"Tai... shut the fuck up now, I'm not going to say anything else now or you might hurt more of your own goddamn children. So here's a tip, if you see us and we don't see you. **Run**, because I will show you no mercy. You're the bad guy here Tai, you used to be a good person. What happened to you?" Qrow asked angrily_

_The silence that came was his only reply, Qrow growled in anger and in annoyance._

_"Fine, don't answer me. I'm hanging up, don't try to call me again you son of a bitch." He spat with venom in his voice_

_He then hung up, he sighed as the others looked at him._

_"I'm taking a guess and saying that was the bloke that buggered up on taking care of his own child?" Perry said_

_"In short yes." Qrow said_

_"I'm sorry to hear that, he used to be your friend right?" Claire asked_

_"...Yeah, he was my teammate also. What happened to him that made him act like this?" Qrow asked_

_"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that Scarlet is safe." Tealle said_

_Qrow... smiled at that, what did matter right now was that Scarlet had to be kept safe, he can't be hurt again._

_Flashback end_

"Coming up on Beacon." The Bullhead pilot said

Qrow snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that, he had seemed to stroll down memory lane for a long time, he got up as did the others. They walked out of the Bullhead and into Beacon (which Scarlet was in awe at how big it was), the students saw Qrow along with the group of children.

Most were gushing over Scarlet and how cute he was (mainly due to the fact he was so friendly), Qrow secretly smiled at this. It seems despite everything, Scarlet's friendly towards others.

From his standpoint, that's good, he's adjusting to being a normal kid quite quickly. It took a big push to do it but it helped in the end.

The group arrived at the elevator and they went through the floors, arriving in Ozpin's office soon after.

The group walked out of the elevator and were standing in front of the man himself, Ozpin.

"Ah, you've arrived finally." He said

"I know, I know it took two weeks but the kid needed to recover." Qrow said

"No, I was referencing how long the flight took." Ozpin deadpanned

Scarlet... chuckled a little at this as did the others, Qrow sighed annoyed.

"Whatever, now... explain what's going on." He said

"...First, let me introduce you to an associate of mine. The one who... knows about what's going on." Ozpin said

A man in a green coat with it's hood up walked of a shadowy corner of the room, his blue eyes glimmer through the strange darkness of the hood. His right hand seemed... robotic for some strange reason.

The coat was open, revealing a grey t-shirt with a metal chestplate over it, he had armored blue jeans and armored black boots. He looked like a trained Huntsman.

"It is nice to meet you Qrow Branwen... though I wouldn't say this is the first we've met but regardless, we're still meeting." The man said

"Oz... who is this?" Qrow asked

"He chose not to reveal what his true name, he told me to simply call him... Mag. Same applies to anyone else here." Ozpin said

The man known as Mag nodded slightly, he looked at the four children.

"Scarlet Rose, Claire Nella, Tealle and Perry Metallum. The four along with three others are people of... a certain destiny, a destiny that will be fulfilled, one that... isn't bad nor is it good. It's for all for you to decide." Mag explained

"Umm, sir... how do you know my name?" Scarlet asked

"I know a lot about you Scarlet, I know your past, present, and future. Your thinking about why I didn't help, the reason was I couldn't, that would make things too simple. I was ordered not to, I was ordered to talk to you four. There are three who are not here as I have mentioned, these three... will be the last members of your group." Mag explained

"O-oh... wait, is it Pearl, Cerise, and Jay?" Scarlet asked

"Ah, so you've paid attention to what the others have said about their comrades." Mag said

"Wait... did Bard send you?" Claire said

"Right on the nose Claire, I was sent to tell you this... your mission is... to stop a certain threat. Work with Ozpin and you shall be able to defeat him, and Scarlet... I have a special message for you Scarlet." Mag said

Scarlet was... shocked there was a message for him.

"...What's the message?" He asked

"Your mother loves you very very much, she is sorry she wasn't able to take care of you, she's sorry she wasn't there for you, she's sorry about what you had to go through and deal with, and she's sorry about not being the best mother she could be. She also said... she will send you a gift, a special gift she made herself." Mag said

"O-oh... tell her she doesn't need to be sorry, she didn't know and she... isn't a bad mom, she tried her best." Scarlet said

"...That's what I admire about you young man, you are willing to understand and forgive... for that, I give you this as a... missed birthday present, your birthday was a week ago wasn't it?" Mag said walking over

"U-um yeah." Scarlet said

He took out a necklace with the symbol of a rose with thorns on it, he put it around Scarlet's neck.

"That necklace... I made myself, it is to remind you of you who are. A rose with thorns, and a rose by any other name is still what it is... a rose. It's not the best gift but it'll do." Mag said

"I'm... happy to even give a gift, thank you Mr." Scarlet said

"Ah, no need to thank me young man. I'm just doing my job and that's... being a hero." Mag said

He then walked away from Scarlet, a portal opened soon after, he then looked at the boy one last time.

"And remember this... that gift will come when you are sixteen years old. Prepare yourself with as many weapons as you want to learn, for this weapon... may help you in the end. I wish you luck, Scarlet Rose." Mag said

He then walked through the portal, knowing that he had good news to tell.

Scarlet meanwhile looked at the necklace in thought before nodding.

"Alright... I guess I've made up my mind." He said

Everyone in the room looked at him confused (except Ozpin, though he was curious about what he was talking about).

"What did you make your mind up on kid?" Qrow asked

"I'm going to become a Huntsman... I know it sounds a bit silly but... I want to protect others." Scarlet said

"...It seems I won't have to offer you that position but you will need to train, you will need to grow stronger. All in Physical Power, Aural Power, and Magical Power." Ozpin said

Qrow and Scarlet looked at him confused, Claire then grinned sheepishly as did the others.

"We uh... were told not to mention it, we didn't want to overwhelm him." She said sheepishly

"Yeaaaahhhh, maybe it might have been a bad idea to follow that order but then again... I don't want to think about if we disobeyed." Tealle said sheepishly

"Yep, we would have cocked-up there had we mentioned it." Perry said sheepishly

Scarlet... chuckled slightly a this.

"You know, if it was a couple weeks ago, I'd say that all of this sounds crazy but... you know what, I think I'm fine with this." Scarlet said

"Are you going to ignore the fact that you have Magic kid?" Qrow asked

Scarlet sighed and looked at the Huntsman.

"At this point, I really don't need to care about that. I don't care if I'm half-plant, half-man. I'm free from my prison, I've remained hopeful and it's brought me this far. Why not go even further?" He said

Qrow... smiled at the kids words, yep... this convinced him. He made his mind up.

"Oz... I'll help train this kid, he's gonna need it." He said

"Really? I'd thought you'd want to keep your job up at Signal?" Ozpin said

"That bastard works there, I'm not going back. From now on, I'm Scarlet's private trainer." Qrow said

The three children from another world.

"Well, we all have our jobs still. I'm still The Guide." Clair said

"I'm The Teacher." Tealle said

"And I'm the Knight. We have three more members to train him in what he needs to do and by God. We'll do a corker job." Perry said

Scarlet smiled at this, Ozpin chuckled.

"It seems young man, you do have people protecting you." He said

"Yeah... they're my Guardians... and I'm happy to see them." Scarlet said

He looked at them with a smile, he was... happy to have a family that cared about him.

He's home now... because that's where his heart is.

* * *

Now before you freak the fuck out... Mag isn't a new character, if you recognize the nickname then you know who he is.

And those who ask, yes... he is indeed from THAT RWBY universe. Some of you love him, some of you hate him but you know his name.

Don't mention though, I want those who haven't read my other stuff to figure out what I've been up to.

I've got my own idea's mixed into all of this.

Scarlet's mother will be revealed later though, I have a plan relating to her also.

You won't believe why I've included her though and the story behind it.

I do know it might feel a bit wrong to reveal that Qrow knows what's going on so soon but you've got to admit... even Qrow would get sick of bullshit being spout like that REAL quick. It sort of felt right in his character.

It also feels a bit right for him to not be around Tai anymore, their relationship would be 'One trying to kill the other on a near-constant basis' and we wouldn't have that constantly happen. Now would we?

And with all of that being said.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Also, cocked-up or cock-up is British slang for mess up. So don't say that makes this M-rated now, seriously, it's slang)


	4. Courts complete and explanations given

Yep, here we are again. Now for a timeskip to occur, nothing major about... two months.

So yeah... let's get into this finally.

Another thing, more characters will be introduced with a pretty cute ship that you just might like with a lot of lore drops.

Watch out for those.

* * *

Scarlet swung a training sword towards Perry whom was also holding one, they were in a field with Qrow, Claire, and Tealle were watching nearby all except Qrow were wearing more casual clothing (A.k.a their old clothing).

The two were wearing training clothing in their respective clothing's colors, it was a t-shirt with shorts with leather chestplates over them. They both had black sandals

The young warrior in training blocked a hit by his 'Knight' and sent it back with a counterattack soon after, Perry grinned as he raised his hand.

"Alright, that's enough for today." He said a bit tired from the workout

Scarlet nodded as he walked over to Perry with a content grin, he has been really improving and improving quite quickly.

"How'd I do today?" He asked smiling

"You're doing well, your training with swords is going on well. It's too bad that your Mage, Queen, and Jester haven't arrived yet." Perry said with a small grin

"...Do I have to be with my Queen? I mean... I know that I'm supposed to fall in love with her but... I don't know, I have my doubts." Scarlet said a bit nervous while scratching the back of his head

"I know that, trust me though, one look at her all you'll be head over heels in love with her." Perry said with a grin

"Yeah... come on, let's get out of these clothes and get a meal." Scarlet said with a smile, his nervousness disappearing quickly

The people that were watching smiled as they walked over with grins on their faces with Scarlet waving to them enthusiastically.

"He's been improving." Claire said grinning slightly

"I know, man the kid is really good at fighting." Qrow said impressed

"We've been teaching him the best we can, we can guide him Qrow." Tealle said leaning against a tree

"Hard to believe all of this though, Scarlet is some sort of... God-King or something." Qrow said remembering back to that day

That day it was mentioned... was certainly a strange one for everyone involved.

_Flashback to one and half months ago_

_The group was standing in front of Ozpin who had a very serious look on his face, indicating he had something important to tell._

_"I have assembled you all here to tell you something important." The Beacon Headmaster said in a serious tone_

_"Alright... what is it?" Scarlet asked curiously_

_Ozpin sighed gently and looked at the young man with a less serious look then from before._

_"Let me ask you something, have you ever heard of the legend of the King of Crimson?" He asked lightly_

_"...I mean, Claire mentioned it once but I don't know the story." Scarlet said scratching his head slightly_

_"I see, then I must tell you the story." Ozpin said_

_He cleared his throat, his eyes becoming as hard as steel, his body as rigid as a rock._

**_Long Long ago, when the world began._**

**_There was but a young man, he was alone for a long time._**

**_He had no name, for he had none to be given for the longest of times_**

**_Thus, he created people to be with._**

**_A Guide to help him, A Teacher to tell him about the world, A Knight to protect him and help him fight, A Mage to help him truly realize his potential with the Arcane Arts, and a Jester to help him up when he's down and to be a true friend._**

**_This was known as the Scarlet Court with the Young man being the King._**

**_He had traveled to many places and met many people, he had fought and won many battles with his friends which was now more than that. It was a family._**

**_There was something missing in the Young Man's life... and it was love, he had met a beautiful young woman. A woman with hair as golden as the sun itself._**

**_She had joined... and was a part of the Court, she was the Queen._**

**_The Court grew stronger with this revelation, and soon they gave each other names to truly be Human as the Queen was._**

**_The Guide was known as Nella, The Teacher and the Knight shared the name Metallum as they were both twins but preferred to be called Silver and Iron, the Mage took the name Pearl, and the Jester took the name Jay._**

**_The Queen was known as... Cerise Redwood and the young King took the name... Scarlet as to match her names signifying their love for each other._**

**_The group traveled yet again, facing many an enemy before deciding... that it was best that they disappeared once and for all as they were somewhat a danger._**

**_They then met a young man... a Bard he had called himself, he had told them that he is willing to take their souls as he is their ally._**

**_They were not exactly trusting but after seeing how trustworthy he was after getting to know him, they trusted them with his soul... meanwhile their children with their bloodline went across the land._**

**_However, the Nella, Metallum, Pearl, and Jay names had faded a long time ago as they had ended... all relations to the Court had ended except for one... and that was the Redwood bloodline._**

**_It had gone a long time as a God-like figure known as Red, this God met a woman and she fell in love with her._**

**_Her last name was Umbra and she was a beautiful woman._**

**_This woman had ascended with him and they lived... happily ever after._**

_Ozpin ended looked at them seeing Scarlet look at him in thought, thinking over the story a bit before realizing something important._

_"...Is there more to the story?" Was his only question_

_"Correct but you may not like where it goes." Ozpin said, hoping not to mention it_

_Scarlet sighed and looked him with a still yet slightly annoyed gaze._

_"Headmaster, I've been raped, beaten, and practically starved to death. I don't care where it goes, tell me, I can take it." He said slightly annoyed_

_"...I see, I shall not deny you. You see, the two had been married a long time but... Umbra had wanted a child and Red was unsure. After a long while, he agreed and soon... they had a beautiful child. His hair was golden as the sun, his body was pale like the moon, and his eyes blue as the sea itself. It was found out he was the reincarnation of the legendary King of Crimson. Red's Ancestor, they had loved him nonetheless... until other beings found out about him. He had to be cast out and sent away, never knowing who he was truly. Umbra and Red had to watch over their child as he struggled through life... Scarlet... do you know who this child is?" Ozpin asked with a small knowing grin_

_Scarlet thought about it for a long moment before realizing, he gasped and looked at the Headmaster in shock. He couldn't believe this himself but he... had the correct assumption from the description._

_"M-me?" He asked in shock_

_"Yes... you, Scarlet Rose... or should I say Scarlet Crimson Umbra. The full name that was given to you all that time ago." Ozpin said_

_Scarlet was... shocked to hear this news... h-he was a Demi-God this whole time along with being a reincarnation of a famous King of legend. _

_He looked his hands, realizing he had Magic and radiant bloodline flowing within him, he had a lot to live up to in the end._

_"Woa-woah." He said in awe_

_"Woah is right Mr. Umbra, you may take this name or keep your old one." Ozpin said causing Scarlet to look at him for a second_

_Scarlet then looked back at his hands... he knew that his old caretakers treated him badly... they hated him... he clenched them tightly and looked at Ozpin with a determined gaze._

_"I'm no longer Scarlet Rose... I'm Scarlet Umbra, The Crimson King." He said_

_"Ah, you've decided to change your title." Ozpin said impressed_

_"Calling myself the King of Crimson all the time felt like a mouthful. The Crimson King... sounds way better." Scarlet said with a small grin_

_"I am all for it, even I got tired of saying it." Ozpin said with a chuckle_

_Perry wrapped an arm around Scarlet with a proud smile._

_"Well King, I guess we should up the training?" The Knight said happily_

_"...Yeah Perry, we should." Scarlet said with a determined nod_

_Everyone talked and had a good time, their bond growing ever stronger._

_Flashback End_

Scarlet finally got dressed in the new outfit that he bought a half a month ago, it was a black jacket with the symbol of a crimson sword with a star in front of it. He has a pair of black jeans on with black boots having crimson lines running all over it, under the jacket was a bright red shirt.

He adjusted his jacket slightly before going out of his room (that Ozpin provided for him at Beacon) and saw the others waiting for him in different outfits.

They all decided to wear different outfits to look better then when they arrived.

Tealle decided to go with a fake pair of glasses with a white polo (having the alchemical symbol for silver on it of course), he had black dress pants and red wingtips, Perry went with more a squire look and had a black t-shirt with a red vest over it (having the alchemical symbol for iron ore on the back) with black pants and dusty red boots.

Claire wore a crimson red dress with white flowers adorning the hem of the flounce, on the back of her dress was a yin yang symbol. She had white sandals on.

The four had been in Beacon for a bit now and had been known for being around on occasion, they even got to know their names personally. They even attended private classes on weekends.

Currently, it was a day off for students and the four had nothing else better to do but to go to town.

They were apparently trusted enough as they were strong enough to take care of themselves.

**Later**

The four were walking through the city, having a good time with their budget, they stopped when they heard a commotion in the alley.

"Come on man, we're looking for someone. So if you can leave us alone, that would be nice."

They looked in to see three people being messed with, there were two girls and one boy.

One of the girls had dark brown hair with fairly tan skin that has orange eyes, another of the girls had black hair with fair skin and red eyes, and the boy had green hair along with a pair of raccoon ears on his head with electric blue eyes.

"No way you freak, you bumped into me without apologizing." The man in front of them said

"Listen, I was in a hurry, so can we please stop arguing. We have a few friends we need to find." The boy said

"We should do something." Tealle said

The man was about to hit them when Scarlet decided to intervene.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled

He felt something build up in his hand and he unleashed it, unleashing a crimson beam which hit the man square in the stomach causing him to fall over. Scarlet looked at his hand shocked, he felt... Magic within it.

"So this is Magic... interesting." He said to himself

"Seems you know how to use Magic." Perry said proudly to the boy

Scarlet nodded as he then saw the three run over to him with grateful looks.

"Thank you sooo much, can you help us one last time though." The boy said

"Umm, sure. What do you need help with?" Scarlet asked

The young Raccoon Faunas grinned at him.

"You see, we're looking for Scarlet Rose or is it Scarlet Umbra? I can't tell at this point." The Raccoon Faunas explained

The Young Crimson King looked at the Faunas in shock, realizing something important.

"Wait... Jay?" Scarlet asked in shock

The Raccoon Faunas known as Jay looked at him shocked before grinning widely and bear-hugging the boy.

"Aha! I've found you, man has it been too long." Jay said

He then noogied the boy causing him to laugh at his antics, the brown-haired girl sighed annoyed.

"Jay, let go of boss. You know that we've just met." The girl said

"Aw come'on Pearl, I care about Scarlet." Jay said setting the boy down

"Pearl... it's fine, he's my Jester after all." Scarlet said with a light chuckle

Pearl looked at him shocked and then she glared at the three members with him.

"Did you guys already tell him of his heritage?" She asked in a dark tone

"It wasn't us Pearl, it was Ozpin. You know... an ally of ours." Perry said, very afraid of the girl

Pearl then sighed and looked at Scarlet.

"Well, you know I'm your Mage. Glad to be teaching you Magic finally, you do have some control over it which is impressive." She said

"It was my first time using that actually, so thanks." Scarlet said happily

Pearl then smiled slightly, it seems his attitude is infectious.

"Yeah. Cerise, get over here." She said

The girl with black hair walked over and looked at Scarlet.

"Umm, h-hello." She said

Scarlet's heart then skipped a beat... there was a new alien emotion this time, very similar to the last one (which was gratefulness). It was... warm and very strange, it felt... nice in his opinion.

"Y-yeah... hello to you too." He said

The two stood there for a moment, he then stuck out his hand with a small grin.

"Scarlet Umbra but you knew that already." He said rubbing the back of his head soon after

"Y-yeah... my name is Cerise Magnolia." She said shaking his hand

The two... smiled at each other for a moment before looking at the others.

"So... we should report back since our last three members showed up, we should get back to Beacon and tell him about them. By the way... what are your full names?" Scarlet asked

"Well, my full name is Jay Steele." Jay said with a grin

"I'm Pearl Carmine, pleasure to meet you King." Pearl said

Scarlet then got a good look at their outfits, Jay wore a grey jumpsuit with the symbol of a lightning bolt on it while Pearl wore a pink shirt and shorts with the symbol of a star on it.

Cerise meanwhile, had a black dress on with the symbol of a tree on it.

"Okay... we should head back... wait, Pearl why did you call me King?" Scarlet asked

"I figured since you're the King of Crimson, I should call you King as a nickname." Pearl said

"Eh, I'm just gonna call him Dusk... since you know, his last name is Umbra." Jay said

"I'll call him Scarlet... is that okay?" Cerise asked Scarlet

He smiled and gave her a small thumbs up.

"I don't mind if you don't give me a nickname, my name always works after all." He said

She then looked away with a bright red blush.

'He's so nice.' She thought

Scarlet sighed slightly and thus the group of seven was finally complete, they headed back to Beacon to tell Ozpin the news.

**Later at Beacon**

Ozpin grinned at the news he was just told, the group was complete.

"Well, it seems your family is finally complete Mr. Umbra." He said

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin." Scarlet said with a light bow

Pearl sighed and patted him on the back with a small grin.

"It won't get any easier here, I have to train you in the Arcane Arts." She said, making him feel pretty reassured

Perry then put an arm around Scarlet with a wide grin.

"And we have a long road of training ahead of us." He said giving him a thumbs up

"Plus there are many things I have to teach you." Tealle said in the background

Claire smiled at him happily, she was glad to see things were going well.

"Don't forget, you still have us to guide you. Especially me." She said pointing a thumb to herself

Scarlet smiled, he gathered them all up in a hug which they accepted.

"You guys... are awesome... I'm happy to have you as a family." He said a grand smile on his face

Scarlet then knew... this is new life... this his freedom, this... is truly where he belongs.

In Beacon with these six, a person training to be a Huntsman, a person training to be a hero and a new king.

This is where his heart is now... home.

Home at Beacon.

Home with his Court.

Home with his real family.

His fear, his anger, his sadness, and all the pain is disappearing from him. The scars gained will no longer affect him or grow in amount, the loss of many things no longer affects him as he has gained more, the weakness he felt has disappeared and bloomed into strength.

This may not take away the years of pain but it will cause to ease away, before it's forgotten and replaced with new memories. Memories of happiness and sunshine.

His memories and time in the darkroom in that household will be forgotten, never to be seen in the deepest corner of his minds.

His future... is brighter then it ever was before.

* * *

Yep... this story is starting to really shape up, I'm glad to be writing this part.

Now... we can get into the meat of the story, the true plot.

And it all beings... in one Dust Store

Before that though, there'll be a celebration and a thing I haven't really included in a while now.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Happy Birthday?

Time to celebrate a certain King's sixteenth birthday, it's a month before the events of RWBY.

* * *

It was a bright morning, it was quiet... until-

***_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_**

A crimson hand stopped the alarm clock's being, a young boy with a golden mess that was bedhead sat up. He had a black t-shirt with a red dragon on it with black and white boxer shorts on, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his blue eyes adjusted to the room.

"...It's my sixteenth birthday today... WOOO!" He yelled out

He got up got of bed and went to his bathroom, he brushed his hair making it cleaner than it was before. It was fringe hairstyle basically, he grinned to himself in the mirror.

He walked over to his closet and chose his usual outfit.

It was a bright red t-shirt with a black series of stars on the back with a black jacket over it having the symbol of a sword with a star on top of it emblazoned on it. He put on a cloak with a hood, it had an enchantment to be able to change the color depending on what the user wants. He put on his trust necklace, a rose with thorns on it.

He had a pair of black jeans on with a red dragon sewn into the right pant leg, completing the set was a pair of black boots with red lines all over it except the heels which the wings on each side.

He grinned after putting on his outfit and walked out of his room, he then saw one of his other family members were standing nearby. Leaning against the wall near his room with a neutral look while checking her nails.

There was a girl with long braided white hair wearing a red corset over a black dress with a white combat skirt on that had pink flowers adorning the hem of it, she had dark red slippers on. On the back of the dress was the yin yang symbol, she looked at the young boy with a grin as she noticed his presence after five seconds.

"Sixteen, I'm glad you've finally made it there Scarlet." She said happily

"Heh, thanks Claire. Hard to believe I made here though." Scarlet said sheepishly

"Nonsense, you've gotten this far because you're a King." Claire said

Scarlet sighed before smiling again as he looked at her with a knowing look.

"I presume the others are already up and... in Ozpin's office?" He said with a snap of his fingers at the end

"You're half right, we've set up a special place for you. Not Ozpin's office." Claire said

"Aww, well I'm half right at least." Scarlet said with a goofy grin

"Just follow me silly." Claire said with a giggle

He followed her, having no idea where they were going at all, he can't guess again. That was the rule, just like every other birthday he celebrated with his new family or rather... family at this point.

**A couple of minutes later**

They arrived at the top of a hill, there he saw a picnic table with the others.

There was Headmaster Ozpin and his deputy Glynda, and the Huntsman known as Qrow.

There was also his family members.

There was a tan boy with light brown hair in a crew cut wearing glasses (a fake pair) with a red dress shirt with the alchemical symbol for silver on the back, black dress pants, and dark red wingtips. Near him was another boy similar in appearance, his hair was in a top knot with a black t-shirt with a dark red vest with the alchemical symbol for iron ore on the back, he had black pants and dusty red boots. The two had grins on their faces with arms around each other's shoulders.

Nearby those two was a girl with short dark brown hair wearing a black and red robe, with black slippers, on her head was a red mage hat. Her orange eyes glowing slightly with a grin.

There was another girl with a black hair that's in a ponytail with fair skin along with a black and red dress with a bright red tree symbol on the back, her red eyes having a smile plastered under it. She had red slippers on.

They were all smiling as Claire stood in front of them.

"Happy birthday Scarlet." She said

"Heh, thanks for bringing me here." He said

Scarlet then sat at the picnic table, the others surrounded him and they sat a birthday cake with two candles in the shapes of a '1' and a '6'. They then sang happy birthday, he blew out the cake soon after and they all ate it.

Soon after, he opened the gifts he got from everyone.

He got a bracelet with the symbol of a crow hanging from it, he looked at Qrow.

"I'm guessing this is from you?" Scarlet asked

"Guilty as charged kid, I feel it would fit." Qrow said

Scarlet put it on and looked at him.

"Thanks Qrow... I love it." He said with a smile

"You've still got more gifts to open." Qrow said

Scarlet nodded and opened another box, in it was key. He looked at it confused before Ozpin raised his hand.

"That's from me, I've decided... you're old enough to drive around, so... I got you a motorcycle. Me and Perry built it special, for you Scarlet." He said

"Thanks Headmaster Ozpin." Scarlet said

"No thanks needed Mr. Umbra." Ozpin said

He opened another box and found a silver ring, he saw the craftsmen ship and saw the symbol of a sword engraved onto it.

"I thought you'd like a ring more then anything else." Glynda said

"...Thank's ma'm." Scarlet said with a smile

"Don't call me ma'm. Glynda will work, I've told you this before." Glynda said slightly annoyed

He chuckled and opened another box, he found a pair of red combat knives in it. He looked at the boy with top knot hair with a grin, knowing exactly who made it.

"You made me knives Perry?" He asked

"Yeah, it's also a gun. It can turn into a double-barreled pistol with Magic bullets." Perry said with a grin

A bright flash turned the two knives into black double-barreled pistols with red engravings all across it, Scarlet grinned and willed them away with a bright flash.

"Thanks, I love them." He said

"Knew you'd like them." Perry said

Scarlet opened another present and found a tome inside, he opened it and found it contained traces of Magic.

"Tealle... you got me a tome?" He asked looking at the boy with the crewcut

"It allows you to summon spells easier, your welcome." Tealle said

Scarlet willed it away and opened another gift, inside was a staff. He picked it up and felt it was powerful, it was platinum-colored staff with a red gem on top. He looked at the girl with a mage hat.

"Thanks for the staff Pearl." He said

"I made it for you, a tome is nice but a staff for Magical summoning is just as good." Pearl said

Scarlet nodded and willed it away, he opened another gift and found a pendant. He opened it and found a picture of him and the black-haired girl. He looked at her with a sheepish look and a blush.

"Thanks Cerise." He said

"Your welcome." She said with a smile

He put the pendant on around his neck and tucked it under his shirt, he opened another gift and saw that it was a picture of him and the others. They were standing in front of Beacon with smiles.

"Thanks Claire." He said with a fond grin

"Memories are important sometimes." Claire said

He put the picture down and saw one final gift... his mother had given him many gifts as he grew up with his family, and this was the one most special... it was the gift that Mag had fortold about

He picked it up and opened it, inside was a sword along with a ring. In between the two was a note, he picked it up and read it.

**{==========}**

_Dear Scarlet,_

_We may have not spoken nor seen each other but I hoped you liked the other gifts I've sent you, I'm sorry I couldn't give them to you sooner._

_This gift is not only from me but also your father, he figured you should have this as you are the Crimson King, it's only right to give it to you._

_This sword belonged the original King of Crimson, it's name is Oathkeeper._

_The ring is a Magic ring created by a blacksmith of great power, he's decided to let you __name it. The ring will allow you to summon a scythe made of pure Magic energy._

_I hope you liked it honey._

_Love Mom_

**{==========}**

He smiled gently at the note, he picked up the ring and looked it over. It was a pure black ring with a red glowing rune on it, he put it on and felt the power within it. He nodded to himself.

"I love it mom, thanks." He said to himself

He picked up the sword, the blade was pure red with the hilt being black, the pommel had a red crystal in it. He willed it away, Oathkeeper shall be a great weapon for him to use.

He sighed as he got up, he looked at the others.

"Thanks guys... I actually want to try something out." He said

"Oh, that new ring. I felt the magical power within it." Pearl said

"Your mother gave you that ring... does it have a name?" Ozpin said

"No, she wanted me to name it... and I know the perfect name for it." Scarlet said

He felt this name truly suited it, it is in honor after all.

"I will call it... Umbra in honor my mother and my true last name." Scarlet said

He summoned the scythe, it was made of pure red energy. He twirled it slightly.

"It's like air and yet it has a force." Scarlet said

He willed it back into the ring and nodded to the others.

"Well... what else should we do?" Scarlet asked

"Let's go out to the town, have a blooming fun time." Perry said

Scarlet and the others chuckled, the young King nodded.

"It's decided, we'll go have some fun. Be back later guys." He said to the Huntsmen and Huntress

"Have fun you crazy kids." Qrow said

The Crimson Court then left, Ozpin sighed happily.

"That boy has grown into an outstanding young man." He said

"...You know there is still the matter of Yang and the Xiao Long family along with Summer... right?" Glynda said

"Yes... but we cannot deny them on those grounds and I feel... it would be best for that to happen. Scarlet will need to confront his past sooner or later." Ozpin said

"I'm still angry that I didn't beat his ass in... or why you didn't want Raven to basically talk to Summer about getting her shit together." Qrow said

As turned out, Raven was told about what happened and was SOOOO tempted to beat her ex-husbands face in but she was told not to and that there was a plan that... she agreed to.

"You know we have to keep going with the plan." Ozpin said

The plan was to have Scarlet do it instead, the beater becomes the beaten was pretty much the summary of the plan.

"I know, I know but... why can't I just get a little in?" Qrow asked

"You'll be able to do it after Scarlet." Ozpin said

"...Okay, that's much better." Qrow said, taking a swig of his flask

He has cut down on drinking a bit... he still drinks though which isn't perfect but at least he isn't as drunk as often.

**Meanwhile**

The Crimson Court was having a nice lunch out at a restaurant, they were all talking and having fun when someone familiar walked into the door.

She had long blonde hair, lilac eyes, and generally a show-offy attitude.

She looked over to see a familiar golden head, she walked over and then recognized him.

"...Scarlet?" She asked

After hearing his name, he turned around and saw those lilac eyes... those same eyes that were filled with cruelty. His face turned dark as he got up and put up his hood.

"You're looking for the wrong person miss." He said

"Scarlet... it-"

"**You're looking for the wrong person**." He repeated, looking at her with a glare

That glare made her shut up, he put some lien on the table as the group was finished eating when she arrived. The Crimson Court all left, Perry looked at her one last time and shook his head, knowing what she had done. He then left with the rest of the group.

The young woman sighed, she looked away from the leaving group ashamed.

"Knew it wouldn't be that easy... just when I was going to try to look for him again... dammit." She said to herself

She then left, she may have found him but... he wasn't willing to talk, she headed back home knowing there was nothing more she could do.

...for now.

As they may very well meet again, in an area that neither of the two expected.

This will... make an interesting encounter.

* * *

Pretty much it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. OP and End 1

Welp, time for an OP and Ending for this series. Been a bit since I've actually done this.

* * *

_**Play Inferno (Shayne Orok Cover) from Fire Force**_

Scarlet was sitting on top of Beacon alone, he then wakes up in bed and then gets up to walk around with his other family members appearing around him.

He kneels in front of a statue in thought with Oathkeeper stabbed into the ground with his eyes closed, he then opens and gets up with a nod.

He then starts to fight through a series of Grimm using his sword, blocking their swipes while using Umbra as a secondary weapon.

It then changes to him fighting an entire team of students by himself using Oathkeeper and one of the dual double-barreled pistols, he is standing in front of them with his sword pointed at the sky with a grin.

He's then falling through water alone with his eyes closed, his hand outward. He opens them looking hopeless before someone grabs it and he's out of the water with others with a grin.

He is fighting alongside them against a large group of Grimm later being in front of Beacon all in different poses.

It's then revealed to be a picture having the sun shining down on it with the title over it.

**_Play Persuing my True Self from Persona 4_**

Scarlet walking alone in the dark before it changes to him walking with his family along with Team's RWBY and JNPR all in silhouettes being in different colors, all of them continued to walk along with the background being red and black.

Most of the song continues this way until at the end Scarlet's back to his normal color screen looking at the screen with a grin.

* * *

That's it for the OP and Ending for this series, you know how the drill goes for the ones who have read The RPG Hunter but if you're new to this.

If the words _**[Play Opening One] **_appear, then refer to the top part of this chapter for the OP and if it says _**[Play Ending Two]**_, then refer to the bottom part of this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Red like Roses, Crimson like Blood

Welp... time to start this with a lot of things going on, and so many moments to see and do. Yeah...

_**LAST TIME ON THE GUARDIANS OF HOPE**_

_**A young man who had been abused for so long had run away from the pain and found himself a new family, his hope burning ever still. He had grown stronger and celebrated many things he had never celebrated before.**_

_**He now knows what his true last name was and who he was related to truly.**_

_**His story had truly begun and his journey beings now**_

_**What will happen his chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**Legends... many are made, many are born.**

**Many come from the most unexpected place that most don't understand.**

**A legend isn't always powerful at first but... they can become powerful and feared for their might and power or their relation to a God or Goddess.**

**Many legends come from the dust and wind, forming into something inspiring and amazing all at the same time**

**And yet... most still underestimate them somehow.**

**And in the end... that's why they _lose_.**

**[_PLAY __OPENING ONE]_**

In a Dust shop known as 'Dust to Dawn', there were three people in the store.

A young man in a black cloak, a young woman in a red cloak, and the shopkeep. It was very quiet in the store.

The young man was looking through a few items shop offered, he looked at the Shopkeep.

"Mr. Dusk, do you have that package I requested?" The young man asked in a friendly tone

"Ah, yes. It took a bit but it is here now." Mr. Dusk said grabbing something from under the table

He sat down a package and opened it, in it was a grey sniper rifle, it was grey because it was uncolored. The young man lifted it up and looked over with a grin, it was a pretty good weapon.

"A quality weapon, thanks Mr. Dusk." He said with a nod

"No problem son." Mr. Dusk replied with a grin

The young man nodded and put the gun away somewhere with a bright flash, the shopkeep chuckled.

"You have a strange Semblance I swear." Mr. Dusk said shaking his hand

"Eh, I've always been a bit of a weirdo." The young man said with a chuckle

He then walked to another part of the store and started to look at some other items, that's when a man with bright orange hair walked in. He looked like a gangster of anyone was gonna be honest.

The young man recognized him, it was Roman Torchwick, famous criminal.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked the shopkeep

One of the henchmen points his gun at the humble shopkeeper causing him to start raising his hands in fear.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" Mr. Dusk said in fear

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said

He nods to the henchmen, giving them a signal to do something.

"Grab the Dust." Roman said

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders to which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls, this makes the young man glare at them as he's noticed what's going on.

The henchmen start placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." Was all the henchmen demanded

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted song from the girl's direction and unsheathes his sword. The young man notices this and decides to do something reckless.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchmen threatened

All he got was no response, the young man snuck up behind him and readied his weapons.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The henchmen asked annoyed

He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised girl wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them, the two still not noticing the young man behind them.

"Yes?" The young girl asked after lowering her headphones

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The henchmen yelled at her

"Are you... robbing me?" The girl asked incredulously

"Yes!" The henchmen yelled in annoyance

"Ooohhh..." The girl said in realization

"I wouldn't rob her if I were you." The young man said, alerting them to his presence

He had a gun aimed at the back of the head of the henchmen, it was a black double-barreled pistol with white engravings all over it.

"What the?" The henchmen said shocked

The young man reacted to something and moved away the young girl had sent a kick flying.

**Meanwhile**

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a 'Hey!' and 'Hyah!' along with a 'AND STAY OUT!' was heard nearby, and the threatening henchman flies past him across them.

Roman calmly motions for another henchman to handle the young girl and young man.

"Freeze!" The henchmen yelled raising the gun

"SHUT UP!" The young man yelled back

The henchman and the young girl along with the young man crash through the window. The other men look outside as the young girl and young man get up and get out their weapons.

The young girl has a small metal box and turns it into a scythe while the young man creates his scythe out of pure energy.

Roman scowls at this, but the young smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones casually.

The young man, meanwhile, just grins maliciously.

"Oi bitch... I'm gonna kick ya arse!" The young man said holding his scythe

"SWEAR!" The young girl yelled

"Okayyy... Get them!" Roman said to his remaining henchmen

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at her, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying.

She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

The young man takes care groups of the henchmen by slashing his scythe around by spinning it around using the energy within it while firing off a few bullets from a pair of double-barreled pistols he had.

One sneaked up behind him and was about to knock him out but was promptly dispatched by a simple punch to the face which sends them flying to Roman's feet also.

"You both were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said to the two

He dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard, he growls under his breath.

"Well, Red and Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman started

He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid over it, the young man glares at him and prepares a shielding spell.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman finished

He then unleashes a red blast at the two which is blocked by a shield. When the two look back at the spot where Roman was after the dust passes only to find that he isn't there anymore and is currently climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" The young girl asked Mr. Dusk

"I'll pay for damages later Mr. Dusk." The young man said with a nod

The shopkeeper gives a small thumbs up and the two set off after him with the young girl using her gun to fire herself up there with the young man sprouting crimson wings and flying up there.

Roman finally makes it to the roof, with the two warriors arriving up there and landing right behind him.

"Hey!" The young girl shouted

"Stop right there twat!" The young man said annoyed

Roman stops at the edge and looks at the two annoyed, he was getting tired of being chased by a bunch of kids.

"Persistent..." Was all he said

"You're a criminal, of course, we're persistent." The young man said getting Oathkeeper out

Ruby readies to fight him also but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

He turns around and holds up a Burn Dust gem with a grin.

"End of the line, Red and black." He said finger on the trigger

He throws it out at her feet and fires at them, which was stopped when the attack was blocked by a shield which shocks Roman.

"WHAT!?" He yells

"Told ya I'm persistent ya ninny!" The young man said holding his sword

Glynda then shows up with an angry, he looks at the young man annoyed.

"Really Scarlet?" She asked in an annoyed tone

"What? Was I supposed to let him get away with a crime?" Scarlet asked with a teasing grin

The young woman recognized that name but pushes it aside as Glynda waves her weapon with a sigh and summons several streaks of purple at the craft while Scarlet fires off a few streaks of red and black.

Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress! Maybe even a Hunter!" He yelled

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet as the young man makes a crimson outline.

Making it much stronger then it was previously.

"The hell...?" Roman asked confused

With a flick of her wand, large jagged blood-red hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda which is blocked by Scarlet. The Huntress nods to him and starts summoning more attacks at them.

The Bullhead shakes more and more as the woman growls in anger.

The young girl acts and turns her scythe in a sniper rifle and starts to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents.

It then suddenly stops, confusing and annoying her greatly.

"Not today!" Scarlet yelled out with crimson energy on his hand

She growls and closes the hatch, the bullhead starts to fly away as Scarlet gets in a few more attacks before it's gone.

He then sighs annoyed as did Glynda.

"It got away." Scarlet said dispelling his sword

"Yes... I can see that." Glynda said annoyed

The two then looked at the young girl who is looking at the two in awe.

"You're a Huntress and I... think I know who you are." The girl said pointing at the young man

He looks away from her, trying to not talk to her and being more aloof.

She ignores it and focuses back on Glynda.

"Can I have your autograph?!" The young girl asked

**Later**

The young girl's amazed face had turned to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table the young girl along with the young man is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger. Scarlet, you may have prevented collateral damage but you still fought." Glynda said

"They started it!" The young girl said

"She is right, those guys did start it. We were doing what any normal person would, and nobody died." Scarlet said

Glynda then sighs annoyed, knowing that the young man was right about it. Witness testimonies did say they started it and that is what any normal person would. Still, it was very much reckless for them to do.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Glynda started

The young girl smiles before Scarlet raises his hand to her.

"Give it a sec." He said simply

"...And a slap on the wrist." Glynda finished with

She demonstrates with her riding crop by smacking it on the table, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an 'Eeek!' with Scarlet sighing.

"Aren't you being a bit rough on her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes but... there is someone here who would like to meet her Scarlet." Glynda responded

She moves out of the way so the now surprised girl can see Ozpin come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin starts

He leans in slightly and looks at her closely.

"You... have silver eyes." Ozpin finished

"We can see that Headmaster." Scarlet said casually

Ruby then looks at Scarlet shocked.

"Why would you say that to him, he's the Headmaster of Beacon!" She said

"Ruby... we've known each other for a long time now." Scarlet said

Ruby looks at him and notices his sea-colored eyes, she thinks for a moment before hearing this from Ozpin.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

She looks over to see him gesturing at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting from earlier with Scarlet nearby.

"S-Signal Academy." She said nervously

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked

"Well, one former teacher in particular." She said

"Qrow." Scarlet said simply

Ruby looks at Scarlet shocked, this made her assumptions start to become less crazy.

"Wait, you know him? I haven't seen him a while ever since... what happened with a family member, he'd come by and teach me in secret when my Dad wasn't around." She said

"Yeah... I know him and he's a good man you know." Scarlet said with a small grin

She looks at him in silence for a moment. Ozpin, meanwhile, puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She notices this tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"Mr. Umbra here is correct, that is Qrow." Ozpin said

Ruby stops eating and gulps what was in her mouth with a bit of milk.

"You know him?" She asked

"Yes." Ozpin said

"Well, he's a pretty great teacher. I used to be complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Ruby said

"What a pun to say." Scarlet said

He is then met with a glare from Ruby, the two knew one particular person who said puns a lot.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said

He places his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite from the two with a serious look.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said

"Yeah... same dream as mine Ruby." Scarlet said

Those words made Ruby's suspicions start to grow more and more as he talks, she has a feeling... this is a Scarlet she knows.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal!" Was her reply

"And then you're going to apply to Beacon?" Scarlet asked

Glynda and Ozpin study her as she nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, my parents... taught me to help others." Ruby said, knowing what that might bring

"...Oh really now." Scarlet said through clenched teeth

Ruby had her suspicions confirmed with that act, she knew him.

"...Scarlet... how have you been doing?" She asked with a knowing grin

Scarlet sighed before smiling at her, the jig's up now.

"Well, glad you figured out who I am finally, nice to see ya too sis." He said

Ruby smiled at this and looked at Ozpin.

"Do you want to come to my school?" He simply asked

"More than anything, especially if it means working with Scarlet. We have so much to catch up on." She said

Scarlet... smiled a little at that, he can't be angry at her.

"Well, okay." Ozpin said

Glynda wanted to disapprove of this but... she can't separate two family members who haven't seen each other in years. It'd be wrong to do that.

Ruby, meanwhile, was happy to hear the news as Scarlet put an arm around here with a serious look.

"Ruby... I want you to make a promise to me." He said in a low voice

Ruby looked at him with an equally serious look, she most likely knew what he was going to ask.

**[_PLAY ENDING ONE]_**

_Next time on Guardians Of Hope_

_"HEY, STOP YELLING AT HER!"_

_"And who are you supposed to be?"_

_"Someone that cares about her, now, why in the bloody hell are you yelling at her?_

_"Wait... that's a slightly Atlassian accent... who are you?"_

_"I'm Scarlet Umbra, now answer the question."_

_"Wait, Scarlet Umbra? The same Scarlet Umbra that's been under the tutelage of Ozpin for the longest time?"_

_"...I guess? I've been here for quite a while with some other people, now answer the damn question woman!"_

_"Okay, first off. It wasn't even her fault, her sister had managed to make her fall over. Second, you probably shook that Dust which can react quite easily to one's sneeze if they have Aura hence why most people wear masks in the mines meaning that you shook a damaged vial haphazardly. Third of all, acting like this won't help anything and makes you look like a brat Princess."_

_"It's heiress, actually."_

_"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."_

_"That's the spirit, now come meet my... compatriot."_

_"I'm glad you've gotten out of there, you were stronger than I first gave you credit... it was my mistake to leave you alone with them, I should have taken you and Yang with me. I broke my promise."_

_"I won't break it **again.**"_

* * *

And that's where we'll leave it for now, a lot of tension in that last sentence huh?

Well, the next chapter will be out fairly soon.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Meeting again

Yep... so here we are... the actual series.

_**LAST TIME ON THE GUARDIANS OF HOPE**_

**A Young man known as Scarlet was hanging out in Dust to Dawn when it was attacked by Torchwick and the gang, with the help of a certain Scythe wielding girl, they managed to fight them off.**

**Later, Ruby found out that the Scarlet she fought with was the same Scarlet that she helped escape his home long ago. The young Crimson King had asked her to make a secret promise.**

_**What will happen his chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[_PLAY OPENING ONE_]**

Scarlet was wearing his hood up with his cloak being black, he knew the color red was pretty much related to not only him but also the Rose family. Meaning that he could be discovered of he was not careful, thus wearing a black cloak may not make him seem obvious.

Meanwhile, his family was sitting with him, as to make him blend into the groud a lot easier, nearby there was Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long talking.

"I'm wanting to be a normal girl Yang." Ruby said

"But you managed to take down an entire group of criminals with this mystery guy that you've mentioned, which I wish I could meet." Yang said

Ruby internally winced at that, she remembered the promise that Scarlet made her keep last night.

_Flashback_

_"You want me to tell Yang that you weren't here?" Ruby asked her brother_

_"Yes... she almost found me last time and I don't want to talk to her or worse... be hurt by her again." Scarlet said_

_"...She does regret what she did, she realized what she did was wrong and wants to make it up. We can't even talk about you around our parents without mom licking her lips creepily or dad just angrily complaining about you. We do it whenever we're not around them or we're alone." Ruby said_

_"I... look, I'll be the judge if she regrets it or not. I'm not dealing with her, I'm not... prepared to face her again. To her, I might still be the person who 'caused her family so many problems' as she put it." Scarlet said_

_"Scarlet Umbra, you know that wasn't the case... it was just what dad fed to her, she thought you're the reason why her mom left and realized... that wasn't the reason after looking it over." Ruby said sadly_

_"...I'm still not wanting to see her again." Scarlet said somberly_

_"And I understand that but... please... try to forgive her." Ruby said_

_Scarlet sighed and looked at her with a small smile._

_"I'll do it during our time in Beacon... but you can't tell her I was here. I don't want her looking for me yet." He said_

_"She's been looking for you for years... but since your my brother, I'll do it... for you." Ruby said_

_"Thanks Ruby... and see you at Beacon." Scarlet said_

_He got up and went through the door, Ruby meanwhile looked at the door with a frown._

_"I wish you could understand that... she wants you to forgive her... not because of what she did... but for what she assumed about you." She said_

_"You may go Ms. Rose." Ozpin said_

_Ruby weakly nodded and left the police station, being picked up by Yang and told her the cover story that a mystery man helped her instead of Scarlet._

_Flashback end_

Ruby glanced to see Scarlet in his black cloak nearby, she could recognize him at a glance no matter what color his cloak in, she smiled slightly as her brother weakly waved at her.

She looked back at Yang, not noticing she was talking to her still.

"You were saying something Yang?" She asked

"So you didn't hear my teasing about how he might be your future boyfriend?" Yang asked a little shocked

"...No and DON'T!" Ruby said

Scarlet saw the encounter and chuckled to himself slightly as the two interacted but he looked at Yang with a solemn look.

'_...Is that truly the same Yang from when I was younger? Is she the same person as before? I don't know... and I don't want to risk getting hurt again._' He thought to himself

He then noticed a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Perry grinning at him.

'_Right, I have my family with me... I shouldn't be afraid, because I'm stronger then I was before._' He thought to himself

Scarlet grinned back, determination filling his mind.

'_And I will make sure that I'm not hurt again by her or any of my old family members, my life will not be the way it was before. I'll make sure of that._' He thought to himself

He was determined to keep this life of his, he had earned it and it will not be taken away from him. Those who try will have a fate worse then hell to pay, and the debt is larger then anything else.

That much, he can say the very least.

**Later**

Several bullheads arrive at the school As soon as one lands, a young blonde man emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. Scarlet looks at him with slight pity and pats his back with the other standing nearby him.

"Motion sickness huh?" He asked

"I'm glad... someone... understands." The teen said between breaths

"Yeah, it happens sometimes but you get used to it." Scarlet said

The young blonde looks at him with a small smile after wiping his mouth with a tissue given to him by Cerise, he's grateful that SOMEONE understands what motion sickness is.

"Thanks, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" He said with a grin

"Do they?" The female's of Scarlet's Group asked (That includes Cerise)

Jaune then lost his nerve immediately and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly soon after.

"Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind, it was kind of stupid." He said

"My advice when it comes to females, don't say things like that. Try getting to know them instead." Perry said wrapping an arm around him

Jaune looked at him with a smile while Tealle looked at him with a deadpan look.

"Hmm, it seems you do know how to give some wisdom." He said

"Shut up." Perry said annoyed

Scarlet chuckled slightly, before hearing an explosion nearby. He looked over and saw his sister Ruby being yelled at by some girl, he then ran over immediately. He had a slightly angry look on his face, she didn't do anything too wrong did she?

"HEY, STOP YELLING AT HER!" He said

The girl wearing white looked at him annoyed, he returned it in kind. One of the many lessons taught to him by Tealle over the years, match someone's gaze when the situation demands it.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked

"Someone that cares about her, now, why in the bloody hell are you yelling at her?" Scarlet asked

"Wait... that's a slightly Atlassian accent... who are you?" She asked

"I'm Scarlet Umbra, now answer the question." He said annoyed

"Wait, Scarlet Umbra? The same Scarlet Umbra that's been under the tutelage of Ozpin for the longest time?" She asked

"...I guess? I've been here for quite a while with some other people, now answer the damn question woman!" Scarlet said annoyed

"That **dolt** right there had tripped over my luggage!" The girl said

"...Did Yang run off Ruby?" He asked his sister

Ruby nodded, Scarlet had a frown on his face and he bridged his nose.

"Okay, first off. It wasn't even her fault, her sister had managed to make her fall over. Second, you probably shook that Dust which can react quite easily to one's sneeze if they have Aura hence why most people wear masks in the mines meaning that you shook a damaged vial haphazardly. Third of all, acting like this won't help anything and makes you look like a brat Princess." He said in an eloquent tone

"It's heiress, actually."

The three look over at the source of the voice as a woman with a black bow on walks over, she has a generally disinterested look on her face. Scarlet knows that look, it's the look Glynda uses whenever someone really manages to piss her off.

Meaning that she was probably going to rip this 'heiress' a new one.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said

Weiss then preens at this information, looking proudly while Scarlet has a deadpan look on his face. He secretly helps Ruby up from the ground while she's not looking.

"Finally! Some recognition!" The heiress said

"Give it a sec." Scarlet said in the background

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The woman in black said with venom in her voice

Weiss sputters slightly at this information while Ruby chuckles, Scarlet shakes his head with a slight click of his tongue.

"There it is, the destroying remark." He said

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss sputtered

She then stomps off, a vial of Dust in her hands. Ruby looks sorry about the event and yells out this.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!"

Ruby sighs while Scarlet pats her shoulder looking at her with a somber look.

"Forget her, she's just got a stick up her ass." He said

"Language." Ruby said simply

"Whatever, hey here comes the others." Scarlet said

Ruby looks at him confused before seeing the other people of his group and Jaune run over, Claire looks at him with a proud look on his face.

"Wow, you and that other girl tore that Schnee a new one huh?" She said

"Yeah, she's a bit of a bitch in all honesty." Scarlet said

"...I uh... don't think she's that bad." Jaune said

Scarlet looks at him with a raised eyebrow, he then pats his shoulder.

"Jaune, buddy old pal, don't go after her. She's not worth it, maybe there might be a nice girl here that you'd like." He said

"I kind of do like redheads better." Jaune muttered

"That's the spirit, now come meet my... compatriot." Scarlet said

He winks to her, she gets the message about keeping their brother-sister relationship with each other a secret since Yang was still around and he didn't want to talk to her yet clearly.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She said, sticking out her hand

"Jaune Arc." The blonde responded

The two then shook hands, Ruby then realized something very important about Jaune a few moments later.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked

**Later**

Beacon is usually filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and it has a winding road nearby a river. Walking down the side currently were Ruby, the Crimson Court, and Jaune.

They were talking about things

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said annoyed

Ruby and the others chuckle at his response slightly, they've been talking about this for a bit now.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." The scythe-wielding girl said

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said pointing at her slightly

"Actually, I'd think Cookie Monster would be better." Scarlet said with a grin

Ruby puffed out her cheeks which only made her cute and not look all that mad.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT SCARLET!" She said indignantly

"Too late!" He said with a cheeky expression

She punches his arm slightly causing his chuckle to turn into full-blown laughter, she then sighs before chuckling herself with the others joining in soon after. After a bit, the laughter dies down.

"So... I got this thing!"

She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground, Scarlet looks it over slightly while Tealle examines it slightly.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked

"Yes, and it's an amazingly well built one at that." Tealle said

"Thanks! It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said

Jaune merely looks at her confused while everyone else understood what she meant.

"A-wha...?"

"It's also a gun." Jay said with a deadpan tone

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said

She then puts it away, Scarlet draws out Oathkeeper with a wide grin on his face.

"This is Oathkeeper, it's a sword that was given to me by someone. It's nothing much but it works." He said

Scarlet then turns his head over to Jaune.

"So, what do you have?" He asked

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune began nervously

He unsheathes a sword that he had on him.

"I got this sword!" Jaune said

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said impressed

"Nice to know another person likes swords." Perry and Scarlet muttered

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said

He grabs his scabbard, raises his arm and it expands into a shield. Scarlet looked at it impressed, Ruby touches it slightly.

"So, what do they do?" She asked

"I mean... yeah, a sheath that can expand into a shield is pretty useful." Tealle said

"Hmm, maybe we should make something like that after Initiation?" Perry said

"It would be a good idea to teach Scarlet sword and shield." Tealle said

Scarlet looked at them in that moment with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean... I should work on it slightly." He said

Jaune, meanwhile, begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

That caused more then a few deadpan looks from the group.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." The blonde explained

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said dejectedly

Scarlet pats his shoulder slightly, he has had a few people question on why he uses such simple weapons. So he understands how it feels sometimes.

"Look on the bright side, you have less to maintain. There are so many weapons that can jam up or be broken because of one part not doing its job, so having something simple is a great weapon for a Hunter to have on the Field usually." He said

"...You know what, yeah, you're right." Jaune said with a small smile

Ruby nods slightly, looking at Crescent Rose with a thoughtful look.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it with my mom."

"Wait, you made that?!" Jaune said amazed

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked

Scarlet sighed and looked at her with a somewhat serious look.

"Ruby, it looks pretty old. I think it's a hand me down." He said

"Yeah, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained

"Well... that's pretty cool in all honesty." Perry said

"Yes, you are using something that has seen battle time and time again, it's been proven worthy of being used." Tealle said

"Um... thanks?" Jaune said

Ruby chuckles slightly in the meanwhile.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." She said

Ruby pats Jaune back with a smile on her face.

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said

Jaune sheathes the sword with a slightly dejected look on his face.

"Yeah, the classics..." He said

Scarlet then realized something, he looked at Jaune with a slightly confused look.

"So wait, why are you so friendly with us?" He asked

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said

Scarlet smiled at what he said, he patted his shoulder yet again.

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman." He said

"Yeah... wait, where should we be going?" Jaune asked

"Oh, the auditorium. Follow me." Scarlet said

He then led his little group to the auditorium, in the distance there was someone wearing a Grimm mask-wearing black and red clothing. She was looking at Scarlet as he walked in with the others, a big grin on his face.

She took off the mask and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you've gotten out of there, you were stronger than I first gave you credit... it was my mistake to leave you alone with them, I should have taken you and Yang with me. I broke my promise." She said

She then put her mask back on, her voice then steeled slightly saying this.

"I won't break it again." She said

She created a portal using a katana and left.

**[_PLAY ENDING ONE_]**

_Next time on Guardians Of Hope_

_"You know you're acting a bit like a bitch right?"_

_"Heh, I like you. Name's Scarlet."_

_"I'M NORA!"_

_"Woah, that was close!"_

_"We as a group have decided to put these seven students in a group, making them the first seven-man team in Beacon. I think they should be the ones to decide their name."_

_"I think... we should be called... Team Crimson."_

* * *

Wow... I was gone from this story for a very long time.

I'm gonna get back to work on this, so don't worry about that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
